1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illumination devices and, more specifically, to illumination devices with variable beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other variable flash light beam devices designed for beam adjustment. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,673 issued to Anthony Maglica on Jun. 14, 1983.
Another patent was issued to Fredrick J. Conforti. et al. on Nov. 8, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,612. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,523 was issued to Bruce W. Landabury, et al. on Jan. 22, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 30, 1990 to Shoei-Shuh Shiau as U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,325.
Another patent was issued to John F. Denison, et al. on Sep. 28, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,109. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Ricky W. Tillery on Oct. 24, 1995. Another was issued to James W. Gatton on on Aug. 6, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,533,984 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 14, 1990 to Fu H. Wang as U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,231. Other patents were issued to Gary W. Kibler, et al. on Feb. 2, 1999, as U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,525, Shoei-Shuh Shiau on Apr. 04, 1997, as U. K. No. GB 2306000, Steven A. Griffiths on Jul. 16, 1997, as U.K. GB 2309073, and Gary W. Kibler on Oct. 27, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,971.